Stars In Stereo
|associated_acts = Becca-chan, City (Comma) State |website = |current_members = Becca Hollcraft Jordan McGraw Frogs Drew Langan }} Stars In Stereo is an American rock band based out of Los Angeles. Formed in 2011, the band consists of vocalist Becca Hollcraft, guitarist Jordan McGraw, bassist Ryan “Frogs” McCormack, and drummer Drew Langan. The group released their self-titled album "Stars In Stereo" on April 9, 2013 through their own indie record label Hundred Handed Inc. The name is often abbreviated as “SinS”, with their fans dubbed as “SinnerS”. History The band came together after McGraw, McCormack, Langan, and former member Justin Siegel’s previous band City (Comma) State broke up. In early 2011 they met and auditioned Hollcraft, who had previously had a career as a pop-punk solo artist in Japan under the name Becca-chan. Having completed the line-up, the band immediately began writing songs and recording demos. Of the origin of the name, Langan had the following to say: : “While we all live in Los Angeles now, we all come from different parts of the country. We realized that if you connect the geographical dots, the shape made resembles a star. The name Stars In Stereo was suggested and it immediately felt right.”http://kidsindoubt.com/post/24056973026/interview-drew-langan-stars-in-stereo Stars In Stereo spent most of 2012 on the road, touring in support of bands such as The Used, Foxy Shazam, Hoobastank, and Blue October. The band released the song “The Broken” as a single in August 2012, as well as a music video for the track. Towards the end of that same year, they entered the studio with producer Mike Green to begin recording their first full-length album. To hold fans over until the release, the band recorded two reinterpreted cover songs available as free downloads; Nine Inch Nails “Closer” and Aerosmith’s “Dream On”. They also filmed a music video featuring an acoustic arrangement of “The Broken”. Released April 9, 2013, their self-titled debut contains 10 tracks, including “Queen Of Catastrophe” produced by Howard Benson. SinS once again hit the road in 2013, including a co-headlining tour with Flyleaf and Drowning Pool, as well as the Hard Drive Live 5 tour with Bullet For My Valentine and Halestorm. In June 2013 Siegel left SinS to pursue other interests. Frogs switched to bass, and the band has since continued as a quartet. As of November 2013, the band’s video for “Every Last Thing” has been viewed over one million times. Musical style and influences Stars In Stereo is best described as hard rock with pop songwriting sensibility. While primarily a guitar/drums driven band, they also incorporate generous amounts of electronic programming, beats and synth soundscapes in almost every song. In interviews the band often cites bands such as 30 Seconds To Mars, Angels And Airwaves, and Muse as their biggest influences. The band is also known for their high-energy shows, with the various members jumping and thrashing about on stage, tossing their instruments, and mid-set crowd surfing. Band Members Current * Becca Hollcraft - Vocals (2012–present) * Jordan McGraw - Lead Guitar (2011–present) * Frogs McCormack - Bass (2013–present), Rhythm Guitar (2011-2013) * Drew Langan - Drums (2011–present) Past * Justin Siegel - Bass (2011-2013) Stars in Stereo | Biography. AllMusic. Retrieved on 2014-03-14. References External links * Official website Category:Musical groups from Los Angeles, California Category:Musical groups established in 2011 Category:2011 establishments in California Category:American alternative rock groups